


Recueil d'OS (supposément) drôles

by Natalea



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Heterosexual Sex, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalea/pseuds/Natalea
Summary: Dans ce recueil, vous trouverez : du popcorn, des maths, le point G, un escalier, du WHISKY, des roux, des brosses à cuvette, des rires, des larmes, des sous-entendus foireux...Et avec un peu de chance, ça vous fera peut-être rire.Riez.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Hugo Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Présentation

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour amis lecteurs, 
> 
> Je tiens à vous dire que si vous aimez ce que je fais, mon premier roman papier, Ezéchiel, est paru aux éditions Edelweiss le 27 janvier 2021 !
> 
> C'est un roman psychologique qui parle de la frontière entre le rêve et la réalité, et de la façon dont notre subconscient peut nous manipuler. Avec une jolie romance en prime ! ;D
> 
> N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil aux premiers chapitres que j'ai gratuitement mis en ligne sur Wattpad (pseudo : Natalhea), FictionPress (pseudo : Nathalea) ou Manyfics (pseudo : Natalea) si vous souhaitez vous en faire une idée, et à en parler autour de vous pour me soutenir dans mon travail et m'encourager !
> 
> Et si vous êtes définitivement conquis, je vous laisse ici le lien vers la maison d'édition où vous pourrez vous le procurer en version papier :
> 
> https://www.edelweisseditions.com/product-page/ez%C3%A9chiel
> 
> Il est également disponible au format numérique sur toutes les plateformes dédiées.
> 
> N'hésitez pas également à vous abonner à ma page Facebook pour être mis au courant de tous mes travaux d'écriture :
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/SophieGriselle/
> 
> Vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur Twitter (Natalhea_) et Instagram (sophiegriselle).
> 
> Et si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez sans problème m'envoyer un petit MP ou me laisser un commentaire, je lis et je réponds à tout ;)
> 
> A très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !
> 
> Nat'

Bonjour amis lecteurs, 

Si vous me lisez depuis un certain temps maintenant vous devez savoir que j'écris beaucoup de DRAMES. Je n'y peux rien, que voulez-vous, j'ai la tragédie dans le sang. Je suis une sadique, j'aime briser vos petits cœurs fragiles et m'abreuver de vos larmes. 

Mais, de temps en temps, il m'arrive d'écrire quelques trucs plus légers (si si, je vous assure ^^). Du coup j'ai eu envie de vous les faire partager =)

**Sur cette page de présentation, vous trouverez au fur et à mesure que je les publierai les résumés de ces petits OS drôles et sans prétention, afin que vous puissiez naviguer et choisir ceux qui vous tentent le plus.**

A présent je vous laisse seuls juges, dites-moi si je dois définitivement arrêter l'humour ou non 0=)

* * *

 **Le Gendre Idéal** : Vous avez remarqué, sur les sites de fanfictions, on ne lit jamais de Scorpius / Hugo. Et pourtant, imaginez ! Imaginez Scorpius Malefoy et Hugo Weasley sortir ensemble. Et surtout, imaginez-les l'annoncer à leurs parents ! Un cauchemar pour Ron et Drago, un fou rire pour tous les autres ;D

 **L'Exercice 1** : UA : Je dédie cet OS à tous ceux qui ont déjà éclaté de rire au beau milieu d'un contrôle en lisant un énoncé de maths... ou ce qui se passe quand Drago a besoin d'aide pour résoudre un certain exercice...

 **To pop or not to pop** : L'histoire d'un grain de maïs qui hésite à sauter, ou ce qui se passe quand Ron Weasley tente de faire du pop-corn...

 **La Nuit Où Harry Potter Fut Vaincu** : Ce plan est parfait. Infaillible, inéluctable. Potter ne m'échappera plus désormais. Cette nuit entrera dans l'histoire, comme la nuit où Harry Potter, héros du monde sorcier, fut vaincu. 

**Dessine-moi** : Inscrit en cours de dessin, Harry doit s'initier au nu masculin. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre l'identité du modèle... Ou quand Harry Potter doit dessiner Drago Malefoy. (Nu.)

 **Un Noël Vulcain** : OS Star Trek. Spock propose au capitaine Kirk d'organiser un réveillon de Noël sur l'Enterprise. 

**Le Noël des Elfes de Maison** : OS écrit pour JilanoAlhuin dans le cadre de mes nouvelles de Noël 2017. Imaginer le réveillon de Dobby, Winky et Kreattur pendant le tome 7, alors que nos héros sont en vadrouille dans le froid...

 **Le Triton** : Harry Potter mène une vie triste et solitaire, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une petite créature qui lui rappelle beaucoup l'élu de son cœur...


	2. Le Gendre Idéal

**1.** **Choc / Déni**

En cet heureux jour de mai, Drago Malefoy et Ronald Weasley ignoraient encore qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la même destination. Tous deux suivaient leurs chemins séparés, en compagnie de leurs épouses respectives, jusqu'à ce que, fatalement, le destin ne les amène à se retrouver sur le perron du 32A Upton Lane, Newham, Londres. L'espace d'une seconde absurde, les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, incrédules, incapables de réaliser la présence de l'autre.

\- Malefoy ?! s'exclama Weasley.

\- Weasley ?! s'exclama Malefoy.

Leurs épouses, elles, se saluèrent avec une complicité qui aurait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de leurs époux. Mais tous deux étaient bien trop absorbés par leur propre surprise pour le remarquer :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

Drago fut le premier à se reprendre :

\- Mon fils nous a invités à prendre le thé, déclara-t-il, très digne, en lissant la jaquette de son complet noir Armani. Il doit nous présenter son petit ami aujourd'hui.

Ron écarquilla les yeux, interloqué :

\- Ça par exemple ! s'écria-t-il. Notre fils aussi nous a invités à prendre le thé ! Et pour rencontrer son petit ami ! Ton fils aussi vit à Upton Lane ?

Drago fut le premier des deux à comprendre. Le premier des deux à réaliser cette idée toute simple, ridicule, et à la nier en bloc :

\- Non... Non, dites-moi que ce n'est pas possible.

Comme à son habitude, Ron, lui, fut un peu plus long à la détente. Mais l'air décomposé de Malefoy le mit sur la voie :

\- Non, ne me dis pas que...

A cet instant, la porte du 32A Upton Lane s'ouvrit sur un Hugo Weasley tout sourire. Avec à ses côtés, une main enserrant joyeusement sa taille, Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy.

**2.** **Colère**

Assis dans le minuscule appartement d'Upton Lane, Drago Malefoy s'efforçait de rentrer ses jambes dans le vide. La table de camping déployée pour l'occasion était bien trop petite pour un homme de sa stature, et il était hors de question que ses chaussures Méphisto s'approchent à moins de dix centimètres de Ronald Weasley.

Ron, quant à lui, fixait sa tasse de thé comme s'il espérait s'y noyer. Depuis qu'il était entré – environ dix minutes plus tôt – il n'avait cessé d'ajouter du sucre au liquide, à tel point qu'une petite pile de mélasse commençait à affleurer à la surface. Assise à côté de lui, Hermione tentait vainement de lui faire lâcher la pince à sucre :

\- Chéri, articulait-elle en forçant sur son poing contracté. Il faut te détendre maintenant.

Astoria, elle, guettait les réactions de son mari avec une nervosité non dissimulée. Seuls Hugo et Scorpius, souriants et décontractés, agissaient comme si de rien n'était. Ils allaient et venaient dans la cuisine avec l'aisance d'un couple habitué à vivre ensemble. L'un après l'autre, ils déposaient théière et petits fours, serviettes et napperons. Effaré, Drago vit son fils profiter d'un moment d'inattention pour déposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres d'Hugo Weasley. Quelque chose se brisa dans la pièce. C'était la tasse de Drago.

\- Chéri ! s'exclama Astoria.

\- Ne t'en fais pas belle-maman, je vais arranger ça, se précipita aussitôt Hugo, armé d'une balayette.

\- Belle-maman ?!

Le mot s'étrangla dans la bouche de Drago.

\- Belle-maman ?!!

\- Balayette ?!!

Visiblement, Ron avait atteint le stade de l'aphasie mentale. Contemplant tour à tour son fils et Scorpius qui s'échangeaient des clins d'œil, il lança tout simplement :

\- Pitié, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai... C'est un rêve, c'est ça ? C'est un rêve, je vais me réveiller ?

\- Ron, mon chou ! souffla Hermione.

\- Non ! fit Drago.

Il leva un index décidé devant lui, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à maitriser la situation :

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Weasley sur ce coup-là. C'est une mauvaise blague, pas vrai ? Vous nous faites marcher ?

Scorpius et Hugo se dévisagèrent, sourirent, puis se prirent par la main. Un seul coup d'œil à leurs mères respectives suffit à faire comprendre à Drago que celles-ci étaient dans la confidence depuis plus longtemps qu'eux :

\- Nous nous sommes croisés sur le campus de l'université, répondit Hugo simplement. A Poudlard je n'avais jamais vraiment remarqué à quel point Scorpius était sexy, mais... Mieux vaut tard que jamais, pas vrai ? Qui pourrait résister à ces cheveux blonds ?

Ce faisant, il caressa une mèche des cheveux de Scorpius, et ce dernier le récompensa d'un baiser et d'un regard langoureux.

\- Excusez-moi, je crois que je vais vomir, fit Ron en plongeant dangereusement vers sa tasse.

\- Mais...

Drago, lui, était désemparé. Son cerveau cherchait une explication logique à ce qu'il voyait :

\- Mais moi qui croyait que tu allais nous présenter un gentil Moldu de Cambridge...

\- Ça suffit ! s'exclama Ron en lui coupant la parole.

Il se releva d'un bond, comme dressé sur ressort, et pointa sur son fils un doigt accusateur :

\- Il est hors de question que mon fils sorte avec un Malefoy, Hugo Weasley, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Hugo et Scorpius ne dirent rien, trop choqués pour répondre. Drago, en revanche, ne perdit pas une seconde :

\- T'insinues quoi là, Weasley ? C'est moi qui devrais dire à mon fils de rester loin de ton mioche !

\- Je...

Ron devint rouge écrevisse. Une teinte intéressante, qui se mariait affreusement avec ses cheveux :

\- Dis à ton avorton de fils de rester loin du mien, espèce de reptile consanguin !

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ?!

\- Tu as parfaitement entendu !

Ce fut autour de Drago de se lever :

\- Papa ! s'exclama Scorpius.

\- Reste en dehors de ça, Scorpinou !

Ron éclata de rire :

\- Scorpinou ?

\- Retourne cracher tes limaces, sale ver de terre de mes deux, lança Drago. Ton fils devrait se sentir honoré de sortir avec le mien, tu entends ? Honoré ! Qui voudrait d'un traine-savate dans ton genre, d'un dégénéré, d'un ROUX aux dents écartées ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les dents écartées ?!

\- Ce sont tes dents que je vais exploser si tu ne te décides pas à la fermer !

\- Messieurs, s'il vous plait ! s'écria Hermione.

Elle tendit les mains devant elle, apaisante :

\- Scorpius et Hugo nous ont conviés ici pour nous présenter les uns aux autres dans le respect et le calme. Tachons de nous en tenir à cela, s'il-vous-plait.

Drago, blessé dans son orgueil de gentleman, la considéra longuement et obtempéra. Ron, lui, se fit prier comme un enfant vexé et finit par se rasseoir, le nez dans sa tasse.

Pendant ce temps, Scorpius et Hugo s'étaient éclipsés vers la cuisine. La porte était fermée. Insidieusement, malgré lui, l'esprit de Drago fit le reste. Un couple, deux jeunes hommes amoureux, une porte fermée. Que pouvait-il y avoir derrière cette porte fermée ?

A la teinte livide que prenait le visage de Ron, Drago comprit que le même cheminement était en train de s'opérer dans son esprit. Tous deux se dévisagèrent, horrifiés, réalisant progressivement que les images mentales outrageantes qui envahissaient leurs pensées concernaient leurs deux fils. Ensemble. Un gloussement en provenance de la cuisine ne fit qu'ajouter à leurs spéculations.

\- Mes aïeux ! s'exclama Drago.

Hermione et Astoria éclatèrent de rire, gênées mais malicieuses. Ron, lui, semblait prêt à sauter par la fenêtre de l'étage.

\- Ils sont en couple depuis longtemps ? finit par demander Drago.

\- Comment tu veux que je le sache ? répliqua Ron, acerbe.

\- Ils sont ensemble depuis six mois, répondit Hermione avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu étais au courant, et tu l'as laissé faire ?!!

\- Tais-toi, chéri.

Drago se gratta le menton longuement. Les mots auxquels il songeait ne parvenaient pas à franchir ses lèvres. Aussi les prononça-t-il à moitié :

\- Vous croyez qu'ils ont déjà... ?

En face de lui, Ron se paralysa d'horreur :

\- C'est ton tour d'insinuer des saloperies sur mon fils, sale pervers de serpent !

Astoria se tourna vers son mari, apaisante :

\- Drago chéri, dit-elle tendrement, comme si elle s'adressait à un très jeune enfant incapable de comprendre. Ce sont deux jeunes adultes consentants, en bonne santé, et ils ont vingt-deux ans. Tu te rappelles comment nous étions à vingt-deux ans ?

Drago se rappelait. Il se rappelait même très bien. A vingt-deux ans, Astoria et lui faisaient l'amour dans toutes les pièces du Manoir Malefoy, y compris la chambre de ses parents. Visiblement, Ron s'en rappelait aussi :

\- Par Merlin...

Et cela ne fit qu'empirer. Dans les reflets de son thé, Ron vit soudain se dérouler sous ses yeux une scène très osée et très détaillée, mettant en scène son fils, le fils Malefoy, et un lit défait :

\- Que Merlin nous vienne en aide...

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Weasley ? Tu n'aimes pas que ton rouquin soit la petite fiancée de mon fils ?

Ron revira instantanément rouge tomate :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que mon fils n'est pas au-dessus ?

\- Laisse-moi rire : _mon_ fils est au-dessus !

\- Les garçons ! s'exclama Hermione.

A cet instant, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à nouveau. Scorpius et Hugo arrivèrent avec des pâtisseries, et les joues rouges d'Hugo, doublées des cheveux ébouriffés de Scorpius, ne laissaient guère de doute quant à leurs occupations.

\- Dis-moi que c'est toi qui es au-dessus, Hugo ! supplia Ron.

**3\. Marchandage**

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, Scorpius ? s'élança Drago trois cafés plus tard. Nous t'avons tout donné ta mère et moi, tout donné. Une bonne éducation. Des chaussures Méphisto. Des costumes Armani. Tu aurais pu avoir n'importe qui à tes pieds, n'importe qui. Pourquoi choisir cette brosse à cuvette rousse ?

\- Qui est-ce que tu traites de brosse à cuvette ?!

\- Couché, Weasley.

\- Tu n'as absolument rien fait, papa ! répondit Scorpius, gêné, en lui prenant la main.

Instantanément, Drago imagina tout ce que cette main avait pu faire à Hugo Weasley, et réciproquement. Il ferma les yeux :

\- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus fort, Scorpius ?

Trois whiskey plus tard, Ron renchérissait :

\- Hugo, dit-il en prenant son fils à parti.

Ce dernier, vaguement amusé, tentait d'empêcher son père de lui baver dessus :

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux. N'importe quoi, je te l'offre. Un nouveau balai ? Des billets pour un match ? C'est une mise à l'épreuve, c'est ça ? Tu veux extorquer ton vieux père ?

Et Drago d'acquiescer :

\- Scorpius. Ton prix sera le mien.

**4\. Dépression**

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça, Weazmoche ? se lamenta Drago après sa troisième bouteille de Pur Feu.

Lentement mais irrésistiblement, le Soleil était descendu à l'horizon, et Hermione, Astoria, Scorpius et Hugo avaient déserté la table pour passer au salon. De là où ils étaient, Ron et Drago pouvaient les entendre. Mais les rejoindre aurait été au-dessus de leur force :

\- C'est le Quidditch, finit par répondre Ron en s'affalant sur la table.

Drago fronça les sourcils :

\- Le Quidditch ?

\- Mais oui... Les balais... Les vestiaires à poil, les baguettes... Trop de tentations, tout ça... Trop de symboles phalliques.

Drago releva la tête de son assiette :

\- Tu connais le mot « phallique » ?

Ron s'ébroua :

\- C'est notre punition, Malefoy...

\- Notre punition pour quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal ? Où est-ce qu'on a merdé, mon vieux ?!

\- On les a trop gâtés, ces gosses. Ils ont perdu tous repères...

\- Moi qui croyais avoir légué de bons goûts à Scorpius...

\- Moi qui croyais avoir immunisé Hugo contre les serpillères décolorées dans ton genre...

Drago acquiesça tristement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Weazmoche ? demanda-t-il en agrippant la bouteille comme un biberon.

\- Boire, mon pote, répondit Ron en entrechoquant sa bouteille avec la sienne. Boire pour oublier que ton fils se tape le mien par tous les orifices et que mon fils aime ça...

\- Tais-toi, s'il te plait...

\- Boire pour oublier qu'ils ont sûrement fait des choses sur cette table avant même qu'on arrive...

Drago retomba dans son assiette. Un bruit étrange qui ressemblait à un feulement s'échappa de sa cravate Armani.

\- Pleure pas, blondinet, fit Ron en lui tapotant l'épaule. Moi non plus je ne veux pas que mon fils se tape le tien.

\- Tout plutôt que d'imaginer ça !

\- Tout plutôt que ce soit vrai !

\- Mais _c'est_ vrai !

Drago se redressa, les yeux écarquillés, pour planter cette vérité dans son regard. Ron se figea. Et puis il fondit en larmes. Entraîné, Drago sanglota lui aussi comme un enfant, accroché à son whiskey comme à une bouée.

\- Pourquoooooiiiiii ?????!!! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

**5\. Acceptation**

\- Ils dorment ?

\- Je crois qu'ils sont bourrés.

\- Mais ils dorment ?

\- Ben... Ils dorment bourrés.

A la nuit tombée, Hugo, Scorpius, Hermione et Astoria trouvèrent Ron et Drago endormis, bras-dessus bras-dessous, sur le sol de l'appartement. Drago ronflait d'un air béat, une bouteille serrée dans ses bras, tandis que Ron fronçait les sourcils en poussant des cris de belette.

\- Encore désolée pour tout ça les garçons, fit Hermione avec un sourire d'excuse en s'agenouillant auprès de son mari. Venez, on va les allonger sur le canapé.

\- On aurait peut-être dû les prévenir plus tôt maman, tu ne crois pas ? fit Hugo en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné.

\- Oh ça n'aurait rien changé mon poussin, répondit Astoria en l'embrassant sur la joue. Allez, aidez-nous à les soulever.

Hugo et Scorpius prirent chacun leurs pères par les aisselles, et ces derniers poussèrent des gémissements de protestation lorsqu'ils les séparèrent :

\- Regarde-les, sourit Hugo en s'adressant à Scorpius. On ne peut plus les séparer, maintenant.

Ron grogna dans son sommeil. Une fois sur le canapé, Drago s'agrippa à sa bouteille et murmura :

\- Pas de cochonneries après vingt heures, Scorpius...

Surpris, Scorpius rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Hermione et Astoria rirent et les enlacèrent pour leur dire au revoir avant de transplaner. Enfin, Hugo arriva dans le dos de Scorpius pour l'embrasser. Tous deux restèrent là à contempler leurs pères endormis ensemble, grognant et reniflant. Finalement, Scorpius sourit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? dit-il à Hugo.

Hugo haussa les épaules, souriant lui aussi :

\- Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé.


	3. L'Exercice 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est un très vieil OS que j'ai écrit quand j'étais au lycée (c'était donc il y a... longtemps.)
> 
> Bref, c'est complètement débile, mais ça me fait toujours rire, alors j'espère que ça vous fera rire aussi ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !

CRAC ! Drago serra les doigts autour de son critérium. C'était la quinzième fois qu'il cassait sa mine en moins de cinq minutes. Exaspéré, il contempla la feuille blanche qui le narguait, bien à plat devant lui, sur un des bureaux de la bibliothèque. Drago soupira et se massa lentement les tempes du bout des doigts. Combien d'élèves avant lui avaient du subir la torture d'un exercice de mathématiques ? Combien avait frappé du poing contre le bois renforcé « spécial élèves désespérés » ?

Drago ferma les yeux et tâcha de faire le vide dans son esprit.

« Calme-toi Drago... Ce n'est qu'un simple exo, la solution est forcément sous tes yeux... Concentre-toi ! »

Il se redressa brusquement, replaça une mèche de cheveux qui obturait sa vision, inspira profondément et prit son courage à deux mains. Il contempla, suspicieux, l'objet de toutes ses angoisses.

« **Exercice 1 : Barycentres et géométrie dans l'espace** »

Il s'écroula aussitôt sur la table. L'énoncé à lui seul lui donnait des frissons.

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, il entama avec son ennemi juré un face à face mortel. Drago Malefoy et l'Exercice 1 se livrèrent un duel silencieux et sans merci. Lequel des deux allait tomber le premier ?

Soudain, Drago sentit l'inspiration. Frénétique, il reprit en main son critérium, posa la pointe sur la feuille, et... ET...

CRAC !

\- Aaaaaaaah ! Non !!! C'est pas ça !

Sous les yeux médusés de la vingtaine d'élèves qui se trouvaient là, Drago Malefoy perdit son sang-froid. Il se mit, comme des générations d'élèves avant lui, à marteler la malheureuse table de bibliothèque, qui pourtant n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne. L'Exercice 1 ne passa jamais aussi près de ce qui s'approche le plus de la mort pour un exercice de maths, c'est-à-dire : finir en confettis. En misérables, minuscules confettis.

\- Mais pourquoi j'y arrive pas ?!

Drago enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait chaud, il était en sueur, et le pire : il commençait à rougir. Et le rouge, décidément, ça ne lui allait pas au teint. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Un Malefoy ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre par un pitoyable petit exercice, si ?

Drago releva la tête, les yeux exorbités :

\- Je déteste McGonagall...

**XXX**

Au même moment, Minerva McGonagall, professeur émérite de mathématiques au lycée Poudlard, retournait les moindres recoins de son bureau. Sa classe de Terminales S Spécialité Maths n'attendait qu'elle, et le sujet du nouveau devoir maison particulièrement sadique qu'elle avait concocté rien que pour eux. Seulement, une heure plus tôt, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à distribuer l'énoncé fatidique, celui qui scellerait le début d'une intense trituration de méninges pour les Spés maths, horreur ! Les feuilles avaient disparu ! Et cela faisait maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure que McGonagall fouillait le moindre de ses tiroirs à leur recherche. Hors d'haleine, le professeur, flegme britannique oblige, rajusta ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Et c'est là qu'elle les vit. Un paquet de feuilles, là, juste devant elle. Les devoirs qu'elle aurait du distribuer à ses autres Terminales à peine deux heures plus tôt. Que faisaient-elles là, à la place de ses devoirs pour Spés Maths ? McGonagall ferma les yeux. Elle n'osait même pas comprendre...

**XXX**

Bien droit devant sa table de travail, Drago jaugeait l'Exercice 1 du regard. Il était temps pour lui de jouer sa dernière carte. Il se pencha, ramassa quelque chose dans son sac, et brandit.... Son livre de maths !

\- Cette fois tu es cuit, barycentre et géométrie dans l'espace ! clama-t-il dans toute la bibliothèque.

Ricanant comme Gollum devant son précieux, Drago tourna frénétiquement les pages de sa nouvelle arme de déduction massive. Quand soudain arriva la page 666... Dernière page du livre. Et toujours rien.

\- Non !!! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Monsieur Malefoy !

Drago se retourna.

Madame Pince, l'austère bibliothécaire de Poudlard, le toisait de toute sa hauteur.

\- Vous faites profiter de vos lamentations toute la bibliothèque. Cela ne peut plus durer maintenant, demandez de l'aide à l'un de vos camarades ou allez pleurer sur votre sort ailleurs !

Drago déglutit. Madame Pince se détourna avec un hochement de tête satisfait. Dés qu'elle fut assez loin, le jeune homme lui adressa son air le plus dédaigneux :

\- Pff... Un Malefoy, demander de l'aide à quelqu'un ? Et puis quoi encore ? Passez dire bonjour à Granger ?

Il baissa les yeux sur l'Exercice 1. Aussitôt, il sentit son ventre se nouer. Ses poils se hérissèrent, ses mains devinrent moites, son dos se couvrit de sueur et il se mit à trembler.

\- Ok, je renonce...

Drago n'en pouvait plus. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, s'empara de la maudite feuille et parcourut la bibliothèque du regard. Allons bon, où était-elle ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais de rat de bibliothèque quand on en avait besoin ? Il déambula dans les rayons, s'enfonçant jusque dans les recoins les plus obscurs de la bibliothèque, quand enfin, il la trouva. Son Soleil, son Espoir, son Illumination. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il penserait cela de Granger... La jeune fille se tenait assise à l'écart de la rangée principale, cachée derrière une série d'étagères, le nez plongé dans un livre plus épais qu'une leçon d'histoire du professeur Binns. C'était dire à quel point il était volumineux... Drago s'approcha d'elle et mit en œuvre son charme et son élégance irrésistible. Il tira bruyamment une chaise à côté de la jeune femme, envoya le livre valser du côté du parquet et plaqua d'autorité son exercice sur la table.

\- Salut Granger !

Hermione sursauta :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Malefoy ? Tu te rends compte que tous ces livres sont fragiles ! Tu pourrais...

\- Désolé Granger, promis, je te laisse en tête à tête avec Freud dans deux minutes. Mais d'abord, j'ai un truc à te demander.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil méfiant et surpris :

\- Toi, tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un perroquet, Granger.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi _tout court_.

\- Bon, d'accord... Reprenons à zéro.

Il lui lança un regard entendu :

\- Tu m'obliges à sortir le grand jeu...

Il se pencha vers la jeune femme, ouvrit grand ses yeux gris, glissa une main dans ses cheveux, et déclara d'une voix désespérée :

\- Hermione...

\- Malefoy ?

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

La jeune femme sourit, sarcastique :

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme moi accepterait de t'aider, hein, Malefoy ?

Drago baissa les yeux. Il allait devoir manœuvrer en douceur...

\- Ben, tu fais toujours les devoirs de Potter et Weasley, alors...

\- Alors tu t'es dit que je devais être assez naïve pour faire les tiens aussi, c'est ça ?

\- Heu... Oui ?

\- Va-t-en, Malefoy.

\- Non, attends ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, désolé !

\- Malefoy, on sait tous les deux que tu n'es PAS désolé.

\- Bon, je te lis la première question, ok ? Juste la première question.

Hermione ferma les yeux, exaspérée :

\- Malefoy...

\- « Trouvez le point G dans le plan Q ».

Hermione faillit tomber de sa chaise. Elle écarquilla les yeux, fixa Drago pendant de longues secondes... puis elle explosa de rire. Un fou rire incontrôlable, qui la plia en deux, écroulée sur la table, le rouge aux joues et les larmes aux yeux. Drago la contemplait comme si elle était devenue folle.

\- Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

La jeune femme s'efforça de recouvrer son calme, mais à chaque fois qu'elle se redressait, elle replongeait dans une immense crise de fou rire. Il lui fallut plus de cinq minutes pour parvenir à aligner trois mots :

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à trouver le point G, Malefoy ?

Elle repartit aussitôt dans un nouvel accès de fou rire.

Drago continua de la fixer, décontenancé :

\- Ben... c'est ce qui est écrit.

Hermione le dévisagea, la main devant son visage pour cacher son sourire grandissant :

\- Ah, c'est beau l'innocence, souffla-t-elle. Qui aurait-cru que tu étais si candide, Malefoy ?

Drago s'offusqua :

\- Candide ? Je suis tout sauf candide !

La jeune femme retint un gloussement.

\- Bon, écoute, je sais pas ce qui te fait rire, mais moi ça fait des heures que je bosse là-dessus et je n'arrive à rien ! Je ne sais pas par où commencer, j'ai repéré le plan Q, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour trouver le point G...

Hermione acquiesça le plus sérieusement du monde, mais la commissure de ses lèvres recommençait à trembler.

\- Bon, regardons ça.

Malefoy lui demandant de trouver le point G, c'était trop drôle. Voyons jusqu'où cela pouvait les mener...

\- Alors, c'est quoi ton plan Q ?

Elle avait à peine fini de poser la question qu'elle réprimait un nouvel éclat de rire. Malefoy haussa les épaules, se disant que décidément, les Gryffondors étaient tous timbrés.

\- Ben tu vois bien, il est là, entre les points S, E, X.

Hermione contempla la feuille. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Bon sang, Malefoy, mais qui est-ce qui a fait ce devoir ?

\- Ben, c'est McGonagall.

La jeune femme ne résista pas :

\- McGonagall t'a demandé de trouver le point G ? Dans le plan Q, entre les points S,E,X ?

Et Drago, qui ne comprenait décidément rien à rien, répondit :

\- C'est les mots « point G » ou « plan Q » que tu n'as pas compris Granger ? C'est simple : tu as le triangle SEX, le plan Q, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de trouver où est mon point G dans ce bordel.

Hermione secoua la tête. Malefoy s'enfonçait tout seul et ne s'en rendait même pas compte, c'était _hilarant_. Cependant, Hermione n'avait pas l'esprit d'une Serpentard. Elle renonça à torturer le jeune homme plus longtemps, et la terrible question 1 fut résolue en deux temps trois mouvements. Drago avait enfin trouvé le point G.

Distraitement, la jeune femme retint un sourire et jeta un coup d'œil à la question 2.

« **Exécutez la figure** ».

Cet exo était diabolique. Hermione éclata de rire. Elle rit tellement fort qu'elle s'écroula sur Drago. Drago qui tomba de sa chaise, entraînant Hermione avec lui, par terre, _sur_ lui. C'est ainsi que McGonagall les trouva.

**XXX**

Minerva McGonagall venait tout juste de comprendre l'erreur qu'elle avait faite lorsqu'elle entra dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait distribué aux élèves de Terminales les sujets réservés aux élèves de Spés Maths. Et maintenant, comme une idiote, elle se retrouvait à courir après ses élèves pour récupérer ses devoirs. Arrivée à la bibliothèque, elle interrogea Madame Pince :

\- Avez-vous vu certains de mes élèves ici ?

\- Drago Malefoy doit être quelque part dans le fond. D'ailleurs vous ne pouvez pas le rater : il n'arrête pas de chahuter depuis tout à l'heure...

\- Merci bien.

C'est ainsi que McGonagall arriva devant la rangée où se trouvait Drago et Hermione.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, je vous ai donné le mauvais...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Incrédule, elle resta immobile pendant de longues secondes, puis elle fit demi-tour et repartit aussitôt.

On n'interrompt pas deux personnes en train de chercher le point G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais non, il n'y a AUCUN sous-entendu, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? ^^ Vous ne voyez pas l'auréole au-dessus de ma tête ? Allez, dites-moi comment vous avez trouvé ... ;D


	4. To pop or not to pop !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un délire que j'ai eu au cinéma il y a très longtemps avec l'ami qui a écrit "L'Héritier" avec moi. C'est encore une fois du grand n'importe quoi, et je demande pardon à Shakespeare pour cette référence foireuse à son célèbre "To be or not to be" ^^. 
> 
> Bref. Ne soyez pas trop sévères avec moi x)

Ça y est, l'heure est arrivée. Je suis sur le grill. Littéralement.

L'espèce de grand humanoïde m'a jeté dans la casserole avec suffisamment d'huile pour alimenter un moteur. La température monte. J'imagine les flammes lécher la sauteuse. Les matières grasses se mettent à rissoler. Et moi, impassible, je prends mes aises. Rien de tel qu'un bon petit bain d'huile pour agrémenter ma journée... et en profiter pour contrarier un peu cet humain qui me garde enfermé tout le reste de l'année dans ce placard obscur. Aujourd'hui, il a enfin décidé de se lancer. Il a ouvert ma boîte, m'a dévisagé de ses grands yeux idiots. Il m'examinait comme si j'étais un insecte prêt à lui sauter à la figure. Bon, j'avoue, aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas un insecte, mais pour ce qui est de lui sauter à la figure... c'est une perspective pour le moins tentante.

Eh oui, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Même les grains de maïs ont leur part de sadisme...

Mais le voilà qui remue la casserole. C'est qu'il s'impatiente ! Pour le plaisir, j'émets un long sifflement, bien décidé à ne pas me laisser sauter si facilement. Sans sous-entendu, bien évidemment...

Eh oui, en plus d'être sadiques, les grains de maïs font des jeux de mots foireux. Quand je vous dis que nous sommes une espèce qui gagne à être connue !

L'enveloppe qui me recouvre se met à brunir. Cette carapace si dure qu'elle prend un malin plaisir à briser les petites dents humaines qui voudraient me dévorer avant que je n'aie sauté.

Savez-vous pourquoi certains grains de maïs sautent et d'autres pas ? Non ? Bande d'ignares... Alors, petite leçon de culture générale....

Nous, les grains de maïs, contenons un certain degré d'humidité, qui varie évidemment selon le grain de maïs... C'est cette humidité qui nous permet de nous envoyer en l'air et nous transforme en « pop-corn » (notez une fois encore la subtilité du jeu de mots).

Voilà, vous connaissez le mystère du pop-corn. Mais vous ne savez pas encore tout ... Vous ne savez pas le meilleur... Car il se trouve que moi, tel un comble de sadisme, je contiens peu d'humidité. Très peu d'humidité. Autrement dit, je suis, pour rester poli, un empêcheur de tourner en rond. Un grain de maïs qui n'est pas décidé à « poper », c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Et voilà l'autre humanoïde qui s'acharne, qui augmente le débit du gaz... Inutile de t'escrimer mon gars, je suis pas d'humeur à sauter aujourd'hui ! Mwahaha... Si cet imbécile pouvait me comprendre, il tremblerait devant mon génie, et il n'aurait plus qu'à se faire du pop-corn au micro-onde ! Je ne suis pas de ces grains de maïs qui se laissent sauter dans un micro-onde...

Moi, je vaux mieux que ça ! Je suis un pop-corn de cinéma ! Je mériterais d'être sauté et mangé devant les plus grandes stars ! Pas par un gringalet qui tente sa première expérience...

Mais voilà que l'humidité que je contiens fatalement se met à réagir à toute cette chaleur. La pression se fait sentir tout contre ma coquille... Je dois résister ! Je ne ferai pas ce plaisir au grand humanoïde ! Plutôt griller que de poper pour lui ! Seulement voilà, les lois de la physique ne sont pas de cet avis, semble-t-il... Mon cœur est peut-être plus tendre que je ne le pensais ... Non, je ne veux pas que ma bonté me perde ! To pop or not to pop, that is the question!

Hum... Eh bien quoi ? Il n'y a pas de mal à avoir un petit accès de lyrisme avant de sauter le pas ... On voit que vous n'avez jamais sauté, vous !

Mais trêve de conciliabules... (désolé, je semble définitivement réglé en mode Shakespeare...). Cette fois ça y est. Ma résistance s'effrite. Mon enveloppe s'écarte, exposant mon cœur à nu. Mon propre cœur a raison de moi... Et soudain je me sens partir, j'explose !

Le grand humanoïde pousse un cri strident. Et moi je plane, je vole ! Comment ai-je pu résister si longtemps ? C'est une sensation si incroyable ! J'atterris par terre, sur le sol froid d'une cuisine. Déjà, je refroidis. C'est fini. Mais je ne regrette rien. Enfin, je suis épanoui. Ma chair est parfaitement blanche, lisse, tendre, appétissante. Qui pourrait me résister ?

℘

Plaqué contre le rebord du lavabo, le plus loin possible de la gazinière, Ron Weasley fixe le pop-corn qui vient de lui sauter à la figure. Il transpire et il tremble, incapable de réaliser qu'il vient de réussir ! Ramassant le pop-corn – énorme et appétissant, il faut bien l'avouer – Ron le dépose dans un saladier. Remis de ses émotions, il se met à crier :

\- Hermione ! J'ai réussi, viens voir ! J'ai réussi !

Hermione Granger, l'air suspicieux, arrive dans la cuisine, jette un coup d'œil au jeune homme roux, échevelé et en sueur, puis s'approche du saladier. Ses yeux s'agrandissent, puis elle se fend d'un sourire :

\- Excellent, Ron, dit-elle. La prochaine fois, tu pourrais peut-être essayer de les faire tous en même temps.

N'y tenant plus, elle éclate de rire, et sort en courant de la cuisine pour faire part des exploits du jeune homme au reste de la maison.

Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, Ron s'empare de la boîte de maïs et verse tous les grains dans la sauteuse. Au moment où il se rappelle comment l'unique grain de maïs a sauté à travers toute la pièce, il est trop tard. Déjà, les graines se tortillent et s'agitent. Si Ron pouvait les comprendre, il entendrait ... "To pop or not to pop, that is the ques..."

*Pop !* 


	5. La Nuit Où Harry Potter Fut Vaincu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un petit texte très court et sans prétention, écrit du temps de mes années lycée !   
> Soyez indulgents ^^

Tapi dans l'obscurité, j'attends mon heure. Ce soir, je le sais, le combat commencé il y a des années prendra fin. Une tempête d'émotions déferle en moi. Impatience, jubilation, soif de victoire et de sang. Et la vengeance, enfin. Aucune peur, aucune hésitation. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne doute jamais.

Ça y est, j'entends les pas qui se rapprochent. Chaque claquement de semelles martèle la fin inéluctable de leur propriétaire. Voilà des semaines que je peaufine ce plan. Il est parfait. Ce n'est ni une présomption ni de l'orgueil, mais la simple vérité. J'ai éprouvé ce plan des dizaines de fois, j'en ai gommé tous les défauts, comblé toutes les failles, poli la moindre aspérité. Ce soir, Harry Potter tombera. C'est une certitude mathématique.

Le bruit des pas résonne dans le long couloir de pierre. Je sens l'excitation monter en moi. La colère et la frustration d'avoir été tenu en échec durant toutes ces longues années. Je me reprends, jugule mes émotions. Je recouvre cette façade de marbre, pâle et lisse, qui, je le sais, hante les cauchemars de Potter toutes les nuits.

Ça y est, il est en haut de l'escalier. Il pose le pied sur la première marche, entame sa descente. Sa descente aux enfers. Il progresse sans crainte, il ne soupçonne rien. Il a toujours été si naïf. Sans doute se croit-il en sécurité dans son pitoyable château. Il ne sait pas que le danger peut l'atteindre, que JE peux l'atteindre, à chaque instant, chaque seconde.

Mais je ne me précipite pas. Je savoure l'instant, anticipant l'éclair de compréhension et d'horreur qui teintera ses yeux lorsqu'il basculera.

Il arrive à la quatrième marche. Ça y est, il est temps. L'aboutissement de plusieurs années d'efforts incommensurables pour clouer la tête de ce misérable avorton à mon tableau de chasse. Mon impatience atteint son comble. J'ai déjà eu raison de tant de sorciers avant lui. Des êtres bien plus puissants et talentueux que lui. Même Dumbledore y est passé. Pourtant, ce gamin m'échappe depuis des années. Il s'est même permis de contrecarrer mes plans à cinq reprises ! Je ne peux plus le tolérer. Il est temps de lui faire payer.

Le piège s'enclenche, comme prévu, parfait, inévitable. Alors qu'il prend appui sur la cinquième marche, le sol se dérobe sous les pieds de Potter. Une des dalles de l'escalier a cédé. Je suis le mouvement au ralenti, me délectant de mon génie. Potter bascule en arrière. Il tombe lourdement sur les marches, dévale l'escalier dans un roulé-boulé spectaculaire, avant d'être projeté à deux mètres au bas de l'escalier, sonné, sans défense, perclus de douleur. Ma victoire est totale ! Après toutes ces années de vaines tentatives, j'ai enfin gagné !

Potter se relève. Il me regarde, me reconnaît. Il me jette un regard mauvais, empli de haine, et me lance :

– Très bien. Tu es content ? Tu m'as eu, ça y est ! Le grand Harry Potter est tombé ! Tu vas laisser les élèves tranquilles maintenant ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'en cette obscure nuit de juin, après sept ans de coups bas et de ruses en tous genres, l'escalier vivant numéro 134, Seigneur des Ténèbres de Poudlard, cauchemar des élèves et de Dumbledore lui-même, réalisa son vœu le plus cher : faire tomber Harry Potter. Sa marche escamotable avait déjà donné lieu à des scènes inoubliables telles que le vol plané du professeur McGonagall en robe de chambre écossaise, le saucisson de Dumbledore emmailloté dans sa barbe, et, perle des perles, le roulé-boulé de Tom Jedusor de la première à la dernière marche. Ce jour-là, 134 avait bien failli perdre quelques plaques de marbre, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. D'ailleurs, Potter venait de réitérer l'exploit d'une manière magnifique. Le lendemain, tous les escaliers de l'école étaient au courant. 134, enfin auréolé par la gloire et l'admiration de ses pairs, accepta de bonne grâce de laisser réparer sa sinistrement célèbre cinquième marche. Mais il ne put résister, au dernier moment, à dérober une dernière fois sa marche sous les pieds – et la barbe – de Dumbledore.

  
  
  



	6. Dessine-moi

Assis derrière son chevalet, Harry affûtait soigneusement la pointe de son fusain. Autour de lui, les élèves discutaient tranquillement, attendant l'arrivée de leur professeur de dessin. Cela faisait un an qu'Harry suivait ces cours maintenant. Entre deux sessions d'entrainement au Département des Aurors, il appréciait de se retirer un peu des forces du Mal et des désagréments de la célébrité pour se consacrer à cette activité simple, apaisante, qu'était le dessin.

Harry avait choisi ce cours un peu par hasard, il devait l'admettre. A l'adolescence, rien ne le prédestinait à se découvrir une âme d'artiste. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait toujours pas découverte : à force de travail et de méthode, Harry parvenait à reproduire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, mais la véritable essence d'un artiste, ce qui différenciait la technique du talent, lui faisait toujours défaut.

Mais peu importait, finalement : Harry n'avait pas l'ambition de devenir Picasso. La sérénité que lui apportait le dessin lui suffisait très bien : lorsqu'il dessinait, Harry ne pensait plus à rien : il suivait les lignes du modèle en face de lui, attentif à ses mains sur le papier, jusqu'au rythme de sa respiration, et son esprit semblait se vider de tous ses problèmes passés, présents et futurs.

Aujourd'hui, monsieur Merizi, leur professeur attitré, entra dans la salle avec son habituel air jovial. Harry l'aimait bien. L'homme avait un profil sympathique, avec son accent italien, ses boucles poétiques et ses joues de chérubin. Il avait dû être séduisant lorsqu'il était jeune, mais l'âge avait fait de lui un petit vieillard absolument charmant.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler le nu masculin, déclara-t-il de sa voix douce et chantante.

Harry resserra les doigts autour de son fusain, plus concentré que jamais. Ils avaient déjà eu affaire aux nus féminins quelques semaines plus tôt, et Harry était plutôt fier des silhouettes qu'il était parvenu à esquisser. Il n'y avait pas de raison que ce soit différent avec un homme, donc le corps serait par définition moins... sinueux.

\- Je vous prie d'accueillir notre modèle, reprit monsieur Merizi en faisant signe à un jeune homme d'entrer. Je vous présente Drago.

Stupéfait, Harry entendit un craquement sonore. C'était son fusain, qu'il venait de casser en deux. Pourtant, aucun doute possible, il ne pouvait pas se méprendre : c'était bien Drago Malefoy qui pénétrait dans la pièce, très décontracté dans sa chemise et son jean clair. Il balaya la salle du regard, leur accorda un signe de tête et un petit sourire, mais n'aperçut pas Harry au milieu de l'amas des chevalets.

Harry, lui, le reconnut très bien.

« Impossible », lui répétait son esprit en boucle, incapable de se convaincre de ce qui allait suivre.

Pourtant, il ne rêvait pas : après de brèves présentations, Drago alla s'isoler dans la pièce d'à côté et revint, une fine serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Le reste de ses vêtements avait disparu.

L'espace d'une seconde, Harry crut qu'il était en état de choc. Il resta là, sans bouger, la main en l'air tenant toujours son fusain cassé, à dévisager Drago Malefoy qui cherchait maintenant le meilleur emplacement pour retirer sa serviette.

« Je suis en train de rêver », pensa Harry. « Je suis en train de rêver, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je vais me réveiller, et tout ceci ne sera plus qu'un rêve trèèèès étrange... ».

Mais le réveil tant attendu ne vint pas. Pire que ça même : Drago Malefoy retira sa serviette, et alors, il demeura immobile quelques instants, comme si la situation était la plus normale du monde.

Harry recula spontanément sur sa chaise :

« Reprends-toi », se sermonna-t-il. « Les modèles féminins que tu as vu la semaine dernière ont fait la même chose, et ça t'a semblé tout à fait normal... »

Oui, mais ces femmes, Harry ne les connaissait pas. La semaine dernière, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir son ancien camarade de classe et ennemi venir se dessaper juste devant lui.

Toujours ignorant de sa présence, Malefoy jeta un petit coup d'œil à Merizi, puis s'adossa nonchalamment contre le tableau noir. On aurait dit qu'il les laissait s'habituer à sa présence – ou qu'il attendait leurs compliments.

« Typiquement Malefoy », songea Harry en dévisageant l'indifférence hautaine du Serpentard.

Malefoy ne les regardait plus. Les mains croisées derrière le dos, il contemplait le Soleil éclatant par la fenêtre ouverte, et en dehors de cela, il semblait s'ennuyer profondément.

\- Vous pouvez commencer, sourit Merizi, qui s'assit derrière son propre pupitre.

Harry inspira profondément.

« Allez, calme-toi », s'enjoignit-il en ramassant sa pointe de fusain. « Ce n'est qu'un modèle comme les autres, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas une personne, c'est... Une statue, tiens. Considère-le comme une statue. »

Et en effet, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Malefoy ressemblait bien à une statue qu'Harry avait eu l'occasion d'admirer pas plus tard que le mois dernier dans les couloirs du musée du Louvre. La statue d'un bel éphèbe romain, prénommé Marcellus.

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se rappelait très bien des remarques qu'il s'était fait alors qu'il était face à la statue : « Un corps magnifique »... « Superbes dorsaux »... « Et ce fessier »...

Harry lutta très fort pour ne pas anéantir une nouvelle fois son fusain. Visiblement, la comparaison avec un chef d'œuvre de l'art antique n'était pas la plus appropriée. Passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, il commença tout simplement par esquisser la posture de Malefoy, accoudé l'air de rien au tableau noir.

\- Regardez-moi ça, marmonnait-il entre ses dents. Tu ne pourrais pas te montrer plus hautain, par hasard ?

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Malefoy redressa la tête d'un air encore plus altier. Son visage était lisse, impénétrable : il toisait la classe comme s'ils n'existaient pas. S'il n'avait pas été nu, on aurait pu le prendre pour un roi. Cela fit sourire Harry, qui s'amusa à dessiner une couronne sur son ébauche de tête, avant de l'effacer brusquement. Il fallait qu'il se concentre !

Dix minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées, et il n'avait réussi à produire qu'un gribouillis informe. Sous l'incitation de Merizi, Malefoy s'anima alors comme par magie et vint s'accouder à la fenêtre, une main soutenant son front. Il semblait étonnamment pensif ainsi, presque comme un héros romantique. Harry se retint très fort de ne pas se taper la tête contre son chevalet.

« Dessine ! » s'exclama-t-il en pensée.

Fixant Malefoy, il fit appel à toute sa concentration et esquissa alors rapidement le torse incliné du Serpentard.

Cette fois, il crut bien qu'il allait réussir. Le calme habituel se frayait enfin un chemin jusqu'à son esprit. Sa main se fit plus sûre, son tracé assuré, et le frottement rassurant du fusain sur le papier le mit en confiance. Son œil glissait sur les lignes du corps de Malefoy, professionnel, analytique, étudiant l'harmonie des proportions dans cet équilibre parfait...

Parfait ? Il avait bien dit parfait ?

Harry sentit sa concentration se briser si brusquement qu'il faillit sursauter. Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait : déjà, ses pensées lui échappaient. Malefoy avait vraiment un corps magnifique... Comme cette statue dans le musée d'art antique... Musclé, mais pas trop. Des membres fins, déliés, bien dessinés. Une peau pâle parsemée d'un subtil semi de grains de beauté...

Malgré lui, tandis que sa main courait d'elle-même sur le papier, Harry se surprit à apprécier la carrure puissante de ce torse plat, l'ombre discrète au creux de son ventre, la force contenu dans ses bras, l'élégance du cou et des épaules...

Il rougit à nouveau lorsqu'il dut aborder la partie inférieure de son dessin. Malefoy était mieux pourvu que Marcellus, ça, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus... Si la poitrine du Serpentard était pratiquement imberbe, son bas-ventre, en revanche, arborait un léger duvet de boucles blondes. Harry s'efforça de passer rapidement sur ces considérations esthétiques, mais c'était trop tard : plus jamais il ne pourrait effacer l'image de Drago Malefoy nu comme un ver devant lui...

S'essuyant rapidement le front, Harry s'aperçut qu'il transpirait. Il faisait chaud dans cette pièce, ou était-ce juste un effet de son imagination ?

Merizi choisit cet instant pour se lever et faire un petit tour de salle :

\- Bien, très bien. Redressez-moi un peu cette ligne, miss Fawcett. Ah... Très bien, monsieur Potter ! Je crois pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que c'est votre meilleur travail à l'heure actuelle !

Harry se ratatina sur sa chaise. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, il ne mourut pas sur le champ, prouvant ainsi que le mâle humain est capable de survivre quand la totalité de son sang abandonne son corps pour se concentrer dans ses joues. Malefoy redressa instantanément la tête en entendant son nom. Harry le vit balayer la pièce de ses yeux de reptile, pour enfin s'arrêter sur lui... Et là, Harry sut qu'il venait définitivement de perdre toute dignité.

Les premières secondes, Malefoy ne put dissimuler sa stupeur. Puis un horrible sourire s'étala sur son visage : le sourire narquois d'un Serpentard qui vient de prendre en faute un Gryffondor en flagrant délit de perversité...

Harry tenta bien vainement de se défendre : « Mais non, je ne faisais que dessiner, et puis je ne pouvais pas savoir que le modèle, ce serait lui », clamait son esprit, mais ses joues s'obstinaient à démontrer son embarras aux quatre coins de la classe.

Personne d'autre ne sembla remarquer qu'il rougissait, cependant. Tous étaient bien trop occupés à observer la nouvelle pose que Malefoy avait décidé d'adopter : empruntant le fauteuil de monsieur Merizi, il l'installa devant la classe et s'y affala alors de tout son long, la tête en arrière, le corps abandonné, jambes écartées, exposant son anatomie dans toute sa gloire.

Cette fois, Harry maudit son intérêt récent pour l'art. Drago lui évoquait à présent irrésistiblement le Faune Barberini : une statue d'homme à demi allongé dans la splendeur de sa nudité, lascif, éreinté, comme s'il venait de sortir d'ébats particulièrement plaisants. Et les invitait à recommencer, peut-être ?

Harry s'efforça de chasser de telles images de son esprit. Bon gré mal gré, il s'efforça de copier la pose d'après ses souvenirs de la statue, et non d'après le corps de Malefoy, mais son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir le goûter, le caresser, le toucher, encore et encore...

Harry découvrait à son œil d'artiste des sens qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. La précision du dessin exigeait de lui qu'il s'attarde sur chaque détail, chaque courbe, chaque inclination, chaque frémissement de peau... Jamais il n'avait autant eu conscience du corps d'un autre. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela, avec les modèles féminins... Là, alors que l'on aurait pu croire que la pose de Malefoy ne laissait rien à l'imagination, l'imagination de Harry travaillait à plein régime, et Harry n'osait pas réellement assumer ce qu'elle lui montrait...

Il eut la pensée troublante que cette forme si particulière d'observation – si sensible, si intense – le laissait découvrir le corps de Malefoy aussi sûrement qu'un amant...

Non mais il fallait qu'il arrête, là ! Est-ce qu'il venait sincèrement d'associer « Malefoy » et « amant » dans la même phrase ? Harry secoua la tête, cherchant désespérément un moyen de garder la tête froide, mais Malefoy choisit cet instant pour se relever. Pendant quelques secondes, il déambula dans la pièce, sous le regard suspendu des élèves, comme s'il cherchait l'inspiration...

Harry ne fut pas dupe. Lui aussi restait suspendu. Il admirait la démarche souple de Malefoy, sa foulée gracieuse, allongée, comme celle d'un grand félin, le jeu de ses muscles sous sa peau, tout en subtilité et en puissance contenue, en ombres et en reliefs... Harry aurait tout donné pour être ce rayon de lumière sur sa peau à cet instant... Et il se maudit à nouveau pour cette pensée.

Alors, Malefoy s'arrêta au coin du bureau, et se retourna. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, Harry jura qu'il lui avait adressé un clin d'œil moqueur, avant de définitivement s'immobiliser ainsi, tel un Apollon saisit en plein chant...

Harry enragea. Il tremblait tellement qu'il fut incapable de commencer une nouvelle esquisse. Au lieu de cela, il tenta de distraire son regard en le promenant ailleurs dans la pièce – partout, sauf sur Malefoy. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de remarquer la lueur légèrement gourmande, dans les yeux des jeunes femmes... Le regard admirateur, approbateur, de celles qui aiment ce qu'elles voient...

« Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul », songea Harry, mais il n'aima pas le pincement de jalousie qui lui mordit le cœur au même instant.

« C'est ridicule », se sermonna-t-il. « Tu ne l'as pas revu depuis Poudlard, et c'est un connard fini. »

« Mais un connard délicieusement sexy... »

Harry étouffa aussitôt cette seconde voix qui venait de prendre la parole en lui. Mais le démon ne semblait pas décidé à se laisser faire :

« Regarde-moi ces fesses... Bien rebondies, non ? S'il s'est retourné, c'est bien parce qu'il veut que tu les voies... Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire à ton avis, à des fesses pareilles ? »

\- Non non non non non...

\- Monsieur Potter. Un problème ?

Harry releva brusquement la tête. Tout à ses tourments, il avait enfui son visage entre ses mains, et monsieur Merizi le regardait à présent sans dissimuler son inquiétude :

\- Vous êtes rouge, mon garçon ! s'exclama le vieux professeur. Avez-vous de la fièvre ?

« Une fièvre comme tu n'en as pas idée... »

Harry se mordit la lèvre :

\- Désolé professeur, je crois que je suis un peu... incommodé.

« Incommodé ? C'est le nom que tu donnes à cette bosse, dans ton pantalon ? »

Harry se figea tout à coup, et fit de son mieux pour arrêter de rougir. Sa plus grande crainte était à présent que Merizi l'invite à se lever pour sortir de la salle...

Le petit homme le considéra encore un court instant, puis fit signe à Malefoy de continuer. Ce dernier s'était retourné pendant l'échange, et, bien sûr, il n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Maudit Malefoy...

Pendant les vingt minutes qui restaient, le Serpentard enchaina les poses plus suggestives les unes que les autres. Harry ignorait où Malefoy trouvait son inspiration, mais, de toute évidence, il n'en manquait pas. Et curieusement, à mesure que le temps passait, Harry parvint enfin à surmonter sa gêne, pour se sentir... fasciné.

Malefoy ne paraissait jamais vulgaire ou emprunté. Le regard fier, la posture étudiée, il ressemblait à un chat qui consentirait à dévoiler ses charmes sous leurs yeux privilégiés... Harry se surprit à prendre plaisir à ses dessins. Son fusain était devenu comme un prolongement de lui-même. Chaque ébauche était très rapide : ce n'étaient que quelques coups de crayons à chaque fois, mais... A travers chaque regard, chaque indice, chaque sensation saisie sur le vif, Harry avait l'impression de déceler un trésor. Il voyait la chair, et plus loin que la chair. Il voyait l'esquisse d'un caractère sous ses propres croquis... Il voyait Malefoy comme il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Lorsque la cloche retentit enfin, Harry eut peine à croire que c'était fini. Le dernier dessin qu'il avait fait était absolu, parfait... Eclatant de finesse, d'exactitude, et en même temps, de sincérité... Merizi vint jeter un coup d'œil, approbateur. Pendant ce temps, Malefoy dénouait ses muscles, puis il passa dans la pièce d'à côté pour se rhabiller.

\- Quelques-uns d'entre vous souhaitent-ils montrer leurs œuvres à notre modèle ? demanda le vieux professeur avec un sourire.

Harry s'empressa de rassembler ses croquis en un petit tas bien net pour que personne ne puisse les voir. Mais Malefoy anticipa sa manœuvre : s'approchant rapidement, il plaqua d'autorité une main sur son pupitre :

\- Je voudrais bien voir ceux-là, sourit-il de sa voix très calme.

Harry demeura paralysé. Il était étrange de voir Malefoy avec ses vêtements, et de se trouver si proche de lui, après ce qui venait de se passer... Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de protester : déjà le Serpentard étalait les dessins sur la table au vu et au su de tous.

Les premiers essais n'étaient qu'un gribouillis sans nom. Harry vit Malefoy les faire défiler avec un horrible sentiment de malaise et de honte. Visiblement, Malefoy était conscient de l'effet qu'il avait produit et en semblait très satisfait...

Et puis, il arriva au dessin du Faune. Peu à peu, la main d'Harry s'affermissait. Peu à peu, la gêne disparaissait pour laisser la place à autre chose, cette fascination dont Harry s'était senti saisi, et qui l'avait guidé...

Malefoy s'arrêta sur le tout dernier dessin, sans rien dire. Harry l'avait représenté nu et sensuel, c'est vrai, tel que Malefoy lui était apparu. Mais il y avait autre chose, derrière cette beauté étudiée. Quelque chose de plus profond. Une âme.

Malefoy rendit le dessin à Harry. Poliment, il fit le tour des autres élèves, et les remercia pour leur professionnalisme. Puis il s'en alla, comme il était apparu.

Harry entendait comme un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Il se sentait sonné. Incapable de croire à l'heure qui venait de s'écouler. Alors, la petite voix dans sa tête choisit d'intervenir :

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » dit-elle.

Harry fonça. Dévalant les escaliers du campus quatre à quatre, il rattrapa Malefoy dehors, en plein parc, sous un Soleil éclatant.

\- Malefoy ! s'écria-t-il. Malefoy !

Malefoy s'arrêta, surpris. En le reconnaissant, il eut un petit sourire, mais il n'y avait plus de moquerie dans ses yeux... Une étincelle de chaleur, peut-être... ?

\- Potter, sourit-il.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, attendant la suite, guère décidé à lui faciliter les choses.

\- Je ne savais pas... que tu faisais le modèle, déclara Harry en se sentant plus ridicule que jamais.

Il avait couru comme un fou après Malefoy et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il lui avait couru après, et à présent, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire...

Malefoy sourit à nouveau :

\- J'ai bien aimé tes dessins, dit-il posément.

Puis, faisant un pas vers lui :

\- J'aimerais peut-être que tu en fasses d'autres...

Il tendit alors la main vers Harry, qui recula instinctivement. Malefoy ne se laissa pas démonter : il saisit quelque chose qui reposait derrière son oreille... Harry s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du morceau de fusain, qu'il avait oublié dans sa précipitation. Malefoy lui prit alors le poignet pour inscrire quelque chose du bout de la pointe.

\- A plus, Potter, dit-il lorsqu'il eut terminé.

Et il s'en alla.

Stupéfait, à nouveau rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, Harry contempla son poignet. Malefoy y avait écrit quelque chose en lettres très fines.

Une adresse.


	7. Un Noël Vulcain

Un matin de l'année terrestre 2265, le commandant Spock vint trouver le capitaine James T. Kirk avec une requête pour le moins inhabituelle :

\- Je voudrais organiser un réveillon de Noël sur l'Enterprise, capitaine, annonça Spock comme s'il s'agissait d'un énième relevé stellaire.

Sur le moment, Kirk crut qu'il avait mal entendu, mais l'air lisse et déterminé de son second ne chercha en rien à le corriger.

\- Je peux savoir d'où vient cette idée, commandant ? se risqua-t-il alors en imaginant déjà comment tourner cette discussion à son avantage.

\- Cela fera bientôt quatre ans que nous sommes dans l'espace, capitaine, répondit Spock sur le ton formel d'un rapport de mission. Des études ont montré que la cohésion au sein de l'équipage commence à se distendre lorsqu'on se trouve si proche de la fin d'une expédition de longue durée. L'approche du retour au foyer suscite toutes sortes d'angoisses : retour à la vie active, séparation d'avec ses coéquipiers, retrouvailles avec une famille longtemps absente... Nous pouvons avoir affaire à des cas d'anxiété, voire même de dépression. Noël me semble, de toute évidence, un remède indiqué à ce genre de mal-être.

Kirk fronça les sourcils. L'approche ne lassait pas de l'étonner, mais il ignorait encore comment bousculer Spock vers la frontière du ridicule. Dans le doute, il décida de l'encourager :

\- Mais je vous en prie, poursuivez.

\- Eh bien, Noël est par définition une fête familiale. Nous, à bord de l'Enterprise, formons pour ainsi dire une immense famille. Peut-être serait-il judicieux d'ancrer nos futurs adieux dans un rituel social festif, et, puisque le gouvernement Vulcain nous a récemment encouragés à davantage nous ouvrir à la culture terrienne, et que la majorité des membres de cette équipage est d'espèce humaine...

\- Vous êtes conscient que tous les humains ne fêtent pas Noël, pas vrai ?

\- La célébration n'aurait de toute évidence aucune connotation religieuse. Il serait contraire à la logique, dans une société comme la nôtre, d'entériner la croyance en un Messie né d'une immaculée conception sur les vestiges d'anciennes religions païennes.

Les sourcils de Kirk s'envolèrent vers le plafond, mais il ne put retenir le sourire qui perturba bientôt Spock :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, capitaine ?

\- Mais pas du tout, Spock, pas du tout. Je trouve vos théories fascinantes. Nous sommes à des milliers d'années lumières de la Terre : comment suggérez-vous de vous procurer la dinde et le sapin ?

\- Nous devrons faire avec les moyens du bord, c'est évident.

\- C'est évident.

Branchant l'interphone du vaisseau, Kirk décida de s'en donner à cœur joie :

\- A tous les résidents de l'Enterprise, annonça-t-il d'une voix ferme. A la suggestion du commandant Spock, un réveillon de Noël sera organisé dans la salle commune du vaisseau le 24 décembre terrestre, soit d'ici une semaine. En préparation de cet évènement, le commandant Spock exige que vous procédiez à un échange de cadeaux au sein de l'équipage. De plus, le port d'un bonnet de Noël, ou éventuellement de bois de rennes, ainsi que d'un pull en laine tricoté main, est désormais obligatoire. Quiconque dérogera à cette règle devra offrir un présent supplémentaire au commandant Spock. Enfin, à partir d'aujourd'hui, le morceau « Jingle Bells » sera joué en boucle jusqu'au soir du réveillon. Ce sera tout, merci à tous.

Enclenchant un bouton, les premières notes de musique se répandirent aussitôt dans tout l'habitacle :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que nous ferions sans vous, Spock, sourit Kirk avec délectation.

XXX

Trois jours plus tard, « Jingle Bells » avait retenti suffisamment de fois pour rendre la moitié de l'équipage fou à lier. L'autre moitié avait investi dans un trafic de boules quies qui entravait sérieusement la communication au sein du vaisseau. Ricanant tel un gamin diabolique, Kirk contemplait Spock se débattre avec les résultats pitoyables de sa petite expérience. Il avait pris les ordres du capitaine très au sérieux et se faisait un devoir d'arborer son bonnet rouge à pompon réglementaire en toutes circonstances.

Il parvint malgré tout à monopoliser quelques membres du vaisseau – un groupe que Kirk nomma officiellement « la brigade des lutins » - pour décorer l'Enterprise et tenter de lui donner peu ou prou une ambiance de Noël.

Lorsque le soir du réveillon arriva enfin, l'équipage récalcitrant découvrit une salle commune illuminée de mille feux, décorée de lueurs enchanteresses et d'un véritable sapin en fibres synthétiques. Toutes les tensions se dissipèrent aussitôt : l'équipage se révéla plus que ravi de cette petite pause au sein de leurs tâches quotidiennes, et le dîner mitonné par Spock et ses pairs aurait presque pu passer pour de la dinde, si l'on parvenait à oublier qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une espèce de champignon ramassée sur Altaïr-4.

Au moment de l'échange de cadeaux, Kirk s'inclina de bonne grâce devant Spock :

\- Je reconnais que ce n'était pas une _si_ mauvaise idée, sourit-il en tendant au Vulcain une petite boîte munie d'un flot.

\- Merci, capitaine. Vous connaissant, je pense qu'il doit s'agir d'un présent humoristique, sans doute une allusion à mes oreilles. Un cache-oreille ?

Kirk jura :

\- Ce n'est pas drôle si vous devinez, Spock !

\- Pardonnez-moi, capitaine. C'est mon premier Noël.

Kirk se fendit d'un sourire :

\- Avouez-le, Spock. Vous vouliez seulement que je vous offre un cadeau, pas vrai ?

\- Je mourais d'envie de ce cache-oreille.

Kirk s'esclaffa. En retour, il reçut de Spock un manuel détaillé sur la discipline en contexte confiné. Et, parce que même Spock était capable d'humour, il reçut ensuite de lui son véritable cadeau : une bouteille de whisky douze ans d'âge, et la promesse d'un retour apaisé sur Terre. 


	8. Le Noël des Elfes de Maison

Cette année pour Noël, Dobby est bien décidé à révolutionner les cuisines de Poudlard. Le conflit fait rage au dehors : Vous-Savez-Qui vient tacitement d'accéder au pouvoir, les nés-Moldus sont traqués, et les Mangemorts se sont introduits jusque dans les murs du château.

Pourtant, Dobby, du fin fond des cuisines de l'école, résiste à sa façon. La guerre et l'idéologie sinistre des Mangemorts n'ont pas suffi à annuler la célébration du Réveillon cette année. Aussi est-ce l'occasion pour lui de ramener un peu de baume au cœur, de joie et d'espoir, peut-être, aux jeunes élèves de Poudlard.

Tout commence par le menu. A la table des professeurs : quelque chose de très classique : saumon fumé et pommes au four, dinde farcie et petits marrons. Le professeur McGonagall, cependant, a la surprise de découvrir, brodée sur sa serviette, un petit éclair filigrané. Les professeurs Carrow, eux, ont la malchance de tomber sur des marrons véreux et des crevettes mal décortiquées. Mais ce sont les hasards de la cuisine, pas vrai ?

A la table des quelques élèves restés pour les vacances, on se montre plus généreux : huitres garnies, tourtes au fromage, langoustines à l'espadon et au beurre citronné, suprême de pintade au champagne, et, en dessert, omelette norvégienne, marquise au chocolat, forêt noire, framboisier, et mille autres délices pour lesquelles aucun nom n'a encore été inventé.

Les Gryffondors découvrent, dans le secret des mille-feuilles et des bouchées à la reine, des petits portraits de leurs héros disparus au front. Un Harry Potter en myrtilles et pistaches, un Ron Weasley en pain d'épices, et une Hermione Granger en barbe à papa.

Les Poufsouffle, eux, ont droit à une Nymphadora Tonks en sucre de canne qui change de forme, et à de jolies maximes en pâte d'amande qui sautent de plat en plat, exaltant leur loyauté et leur courage.

Les Serdaigles, quant à eux, honorent Luna Lovegood sur des crèmes brûlées au caramel au beurre salé.

Enfin, parce que Dobby n'est pas mauvaise langue, les Serpentards héritent de petits serpents en chocolat qui viennent lécher les myrtilles du Potter des Gryffondors, avec sur le dos un message : « C'est tellement survendu d'être méchant ».

Aucun élève ne dit mot devant ces trouvailles pour le moins étonnantes, mais les sourires sont là : un éclair dans les yeux de l'un, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de l'autre. Les portraits de l'Ordre du Phénix disparaissent rapidement sous les coups de cuiller, avant que quiconque ne les voie. Mais chacun les garde au creux de soi, tout près du cœur.

A la fin de la soirée, Dobby remercie ses fidèles alliés : chaque elfe se voit gratifié d'une chaussette, d'une écharpe ou d'un bonnet tricoté par ses soins (la fonction laissée à la convenance de chacun, leur forme étant purement interchangeable). Même Winky, la petite elfe triste de Barty Croupton, accepte de Dobby une petite robe en laine rose vif, et reconnait en grappillant quelques myrtilles que la « mélasse Potter » cette année est un franc succès.

Dans la maison du 12 square Grimmaud, loin de se douter de l'ambiance de fête qui célèbre son maître, Kreattur passe un nouveau Noël seul, en compagnie du portrait de Mrs. Black. Mais il lui parle de moins en moins, ces temps-ci. Cela prend du temps de garder la maison belle, chaude et bien propre pour quand monsieur Potter reviendra.

Kreattur est un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu cuisiner pour monsieur Potter en cette soirée de réveillon, mais il a fait un effort malgré tout : une petite soupe de carottes au cumin pour lui, avec même quelques beignets frits et une mousse au chocolat – le dessert préféré de maître Regulus.

En fait, même s'il est vieux et ridé, Kreattur ne se sent pas seul cette année. Vers le milieu de la soirée, fatigué par son grand-âge, il se sert un petit verre de kir cherry et part se pelotonner dans son lit. Il adresse une pensée à maître Potter et à ses amis, le Weasley aux cheveux roux et la gentille née-Moldue. Il presse le médaillon de maître Regulus contre sa poitrine, et alors, enfin, il s'endort, comblé et serein.


	9. Le Triton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un OS un peu débile écrit pour une amie dans le cadre de mes nouvelles de Noël 2017 ^^. Je devais écrire un Drarry avec un Drago triton, mais j'ai décidé de prendre le sujet à revers, héhé... 0=)

A vingt-quatre ans, Harry Potter menait une vie triste et solitaire. Il était loin, le temps de ses années d'études à Poudlard. Fini les rires et les peines, les amis, les moments sombres parfois... Les choses terribles qu'il avait vécues ne lui manquaient pas, mais il regrettait en revanche ce sentiment grisant que l'on n'éprouve qu'à l'adolescence : l'impression d'appartenir à une famille, de découvrir chaque jour une chose nouvelle, d'apprendre, d'aimer, d'avoir le monde à ses pieds et de pouvoir le changer...

Harry ne croyait plus à tout cela aujourd'hui. A la fin de la guerre, il avait voulu devenir Auror, pour assez vite découvrir que le goût du danger lui était passé. Tant de ses amis étaient morts durant cette guerre... Il ne voulait plus côtoyer le mal, sous quelque forme que ce soit. Il s'était rabattu sur une carrière rangée au Ministère, décidant d'amorcer le changement en profondeur, dans les lois mêmes qui avaient permis à Voldemort de prendre le pouvoir.

Cela lui convenait. Mais tous ces changements avaient bouleversé son entourage. Ginny, en tout premier lieu. Une fois les commémorations passées, les défunts enterrés et le château reconstruit, la jeune femme n'avait pas mis longtemps à se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Ils s'étaient séparés en bons termes, avec, du côté d'Harry, cette amertume douce-amère qui commençait lentement à se faire jour dans son cœur...

Il était retourné sur les bancs de Poudlard pour accomplir sa dernière année d'études, et c'était là qu'il avait croisé un camarade inattendu.

Drago Malefoy non plus n'avait pas passé ses ASPICS au terme de sa septième année. Il avait décidé de revenir à Poudlard, malgré les regards que tous lui jetaient et le mélange de dédain et de mépris que ses camarades lui exprimaient. Il faisait comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas. Malefoy aussi avait changé. Il ne se pavanait plus dans les couloirs en recherchant l'attention de tous. Son expérience en tant que Mangemort lui avait infligé une leçon, peut-être plus dure que tout ce qu'Harry et ses amis avaient vécu. Malefoy avait littéralement vu son monde s'écrouler. Tout ce en quoi il croyait, toutes ses certitudes, sur le monde et sur lui-même, sur la place qu'il était censé occuper...

Seul parmi les Serpentards, Malefoy n'adressait la parole à personne et cherchait simplement à se faire oublier. Il ne jouait plus au Quidditch, ne provoquait plus les premières années qui le montraient du doigt au dîner. Il émanait de lui une sorte de mélancolie résignée, qui avait trouvé un écho dans les yeux d'Harry. Alors, un jour, Harry était venu s'asseoir à côté de lui en cours de Potions.

Malefoy lui avait d'abord jeté un regard en biais, inquiet qu'il ne cherche à l'agresser. Mais Harry avait engagé la conversation, très calmement. Ils avaient parlé à demi-mots pendant le cours, et ensuite, Malefoy avait accepté d'accompagner Harry dans le parc aux alentours de l'école, pour partager leur ressenti sur leur avenir et sur ce nouveau monde qu'ils avaient bâti.

Malefoy s'était véritablement ouvert ce jour-là. Harry avait découvert en lui une maturité qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnée, une lucidité froide, dure envers lui-même, qu'il n'avait pu acquérir qu'au prix de grandes souffrances. A son tour, il s'était livré, avec pour la première fois la sensation d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un capable de le comprendre, de partager sa lassitude et son point de vue sur le monde...

Ils avaient poursuivi leurs conversations, tout au long de l'année. Une amitié calme et tranquille qui faisait jaser. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se rende compte, petit à petit, que ce sentiment de chaleur et d'intimité qu'il éprouvait en compagnie de Malefoy n'était peut-être pas que de l'amitié...

L'année s'était achevée avant qu'il puisse mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Malefoy l'avait quitté sur un au revoir bref qui lui ressemblait. Et puis, il s'était évanoui dans la nature... Tous deux avaient suivi des chemins différents. Harry était entré au Ministère, et il n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de Malefoy.

Aujourd'hui, à vingt-quatre ans, Harry mesurait parfaitement l'occasion manquée qu'il avait vécue. Il portait un regard adulte sur les bouleversements qu'il avait ressentis étant adolescent. Il savait que ses sentiments pour Malefoy allaient au-delà d'une simple affection, et il avait gagné le recul, l'assurance et le courage nécessaires pour reconnaitre qu'il avait aimé le Serpentard, qu'il l'avait désiré du plus profond de son être, et qu'il l'aimait encore.

Seulement, Malefoy était parti...

Alors Harry trompait sa solitude du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Un jour, il passa devant une animalerie Moldue, et l'inspiration le saisit d'un seul coup. Il avait conservé ce caractère impulsif qu'il trainait depuis l'enfance. Pénétrant dans la boutique, il fit le tour des vitrines avec dans l'idée d'acheter un lapin, un chaton ou un chiot, n'importe quelle petite boule de poils susceptible de lui rendre l'affection dont il manquait cruellement...

Son regard s'arrêta sur un vivarium, éclairé par la lueur rouge d'une lampe à UV. Une petite créature particulièrement laide s'y prélassait d'un air impérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry au vendeur, intrigué.

Le vendeur ouvrit le vivarium pour lui :

\- C'est un triton, dit-il en l'invitant à s'approcher.

Harry détailla le reptile. On aurait dit un croisement entre un lézard et une grosse salamandre : noir tacheté de vert, le triton le dévisageait avec une attention presque hypnotisante.

\- C'est affectueux ? demanda Harry en observant les petites pattes palmées de la bestiole.

Le vendeur rit :

\- Pas vraiment. C'est très fier, et ça a le sang-froid. Il vous aimera quand vous lui donnerez à manger, mais pas beaucoup plus.

Harry sourit pour lui-même :

\- Un vrai Serpentard..., murmura-t-il.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Rien. Je vais le prendre.

Le vendeur acquiesça et entreprit de lui faire un cours sur l'entretien des tritons. Après quoi, son nouveau camarade sous le bras, Harry rentra chez lui avec la sensation d'avoir pris une décision irrationnelle de plus.

Arrivé dans son salon, il posa la petite cage du triton sur la table et ouvrit le battant :

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? demanda-t-il à la créature.

Le triton lui renvoya un air de profond désintérêt. S'il avait pu hausser les épaules, Harry était certain qu'il l'aurait fait :

\- Tu me rappelles drôlement quelqu'un, tu sais, dit-il en effleurant la tête verte du reptile. Je vais t'appeler Drago.

Pour toute réponse, « Drago » le triton lui mordilla le bout du doigt et Harry s'empressa d'aller lui chercher une nourriture plus appropriée.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent. Harry et Drago le triton s'apprivoisèrent doucement. Peu à peu, un quotidien s'installa dans leurs rapports reptiliens : Harry nourrissait la bête, et cette dernière consentait à se lover dans sa main l'espace de quelques minutes. Harry le laissa bientôt se promener dans l'appartement à son aise : Drago aimait somnoler sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et grignoter les mouches qui se prenaient toujours dans les toiles d'araignée de la cuisine. Quelques fois, quand Harry se recroquevillait tout seul sur son canapé d'un air mélancolique, Drago escaladait les coussins et venait s'allonger contre son visage, mine de rien.

Harry aimait son triton. Harry aimait Drago. Il était loin de se douter qu'un jour, ce petit animal le ramènerait vers son premier amour...

**XXX**

Il faisait froid. Drago avait attrapé un rhume et Harry l'avait ramené en hâte à l'animalerie, dans l'espoir d'acquérir un remède efficace pour le reptile. C'est là qu'il le vit. Grand dans son manteau noir, transi par le froid, Drago Malefoy se tenait dans cette même animalerie londonienne, avec entre les mains le hamster le plus laid qu'Harry avait jamais rencontré. On aurait dit une crinière de lion sur pattes, si poilue qu'on n'en distinguait même pas les yeux :

\- Il n'arrête pas de tousser ! disait Drago au vendeur, le même qui avait confié le triton à Harry. Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider ? Je voudrais éviter de l'amener chez le vétérinaire.

Le vendeur examina le hamster, puis aperçut Harry :

\- Monsieur Potter ! le salua-t-il. Comment va Drago ?

Il y eut comme un instant de flottement. L'incompréhension traversa la pièce, puis Malefoy s'exclama :

\- Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le souffle coupé :

\- Je viens faire soigner Dr... mon triton. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je viens faire soigner mon hamster.

Tous deux se regardèrent, incapables de savoir comment réagir, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy fronce les sourcils :

\- Comment tu as dit qu'il s'appelait, ce truc ? demanda-t-il en désignant le reptile recroquevillé dans les mains d'Harry.

Harry baissa les yeux, mais le vendeur le trahit :

\- C'est Drago ! dit-il avec un grand sourire. Drago le triton !

Harry crut mourir de honte. Il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, incapable d'affronter Malefoy dans les yeux... Jusqu'à ce que le vendeur ne vienne caresser le hamster hirsute :

\- Et lui, c'est Harry ! poursuivit-il.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent. Drago le triton, Harry le hamster. Alors, ils surent.

Leurs petits compagnons soignés et emmitouflés, Drago et Harry sortirent ensemble dans la froideur de l'hiver. Ils échangèrent sur leur passé, sur leur vie, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Et cette fois, lorsque le moment fut venu pour leurs chemins de se séparer, ils ne se dirent pas au revoir. Mais : « A demain ». 


End file.
